Zombies and Vampires?
by The Ashen Leaf
Summary: So, the zombies have gone through to Volterra, and the Volturi are interested, until it's cured and have to return to human blood. Lame Summary, Twilight/WorldWarZ. Enjoyy


**A/N. So I just saw World War Z. The only thing that came to mind through the whole thing is what the Volturi could possibly be doing. It's pretty lame, but whateverrrr. Review Cx**

Deep in Volterra, under the city, Aro sat on his throne reading the world newspaper. NEW DISEASE SPREADING; MARHSAL LAW IN AFFECT, STAY INSIDE IF YOU CAN. The headline read. Aro couldn't help but snicker softly at the idea of the humans finally suffering.

"Jane, dear," he called out, summoning his little witch. In just a second, she was in the throne room.

"Yes, master?" she asked in her soft little voice.

"I want you to go out and find out what this new illness is doing to the humans," he instructed. She nodded.

"Of course," and with that, ran out to the surface. They were left alone for several hours.

Around midnight, Jane returned, holding one of the... humans. She had not killed it. Aro heard her shuffle in with it and make her way towards the throne room. He looked up from his book, anxious to see her reason for not killing it. When she shuffled in, Aro's face twisted in surprise. He had only one thing to say.

"... Jane, what in God's name is that?" Aro asked, for the first time since Renesmee, he's dumbstruck.

"It's... It's a human with the illness, I think," she said, her voice carrying tones of unsureness as well. Aro looked at her, probing her to continue.

"It's a lot stronger though, almost like us, it's a bit frightening, but it doesn't seem to feel threatened by us," Jane continued, looking at the growling, disgusting creature.

"Perhaps, perhaps you should try drinking from it," Aro suggested. Jane looked at him, then at the humanoid creature, and simply shrugged. She sunk her teeth into the undead flesh. The creature screamed and growled out in pain as Jane dismissed it of the blood like substance that ran through it's dead veins. When she was finished, black goo ran from her lips, and the creature fell to the ground in a disgusting heap. Jane stood there, smacking her lips quietly, processing what she just tasted. Aro, Caius, and even Marcus, watched her in anticipation. Aro especially paid attention to her changing expression.

Jane's eyes grew wide, her fingers twitched at her side. It was like giving a five year old child a 24 ounce Redbull.

That's exactly what it was like. Jane bounced around the castle the rest of the day, none of the guard able to catch her to hold her down, not even Alec could restrain his sister. For Aro, it was a joy to watch, his little Jane, enjoying herself.

The weeks went on, soon all of Volterra and Tuscany and the surrounding Italian cities had fallen to this new illness, the people becoming the brainless, bloodless creatures that were now sustaining all the vampires. Even the vampires that weren't in Italy, were thriving off this new substance. Aro could only fathom how the Cullen's could be doing.

Everyone in the castle, even Marcus, was loving the new found energy from the "blood" from the creatures that used to be human. For the Ancients, it's liberating to feel something so different. To be wired for weeks at a time.

The weeks pushed on into months, the remaining humans had, to the Volturi's dismay, discovered a cure for this illness. The creatures in Italy slowly returned to that of the weak humans they started as. Soon, very few of the creatures remained in Volterra. Jane took it the hardest, taking to sitting in a corner of the throne room for hours at a time with her head between her knees, as if she was trying not to vomit. All the vampires felt like this, like a drug withdrawal. Their skin was even more pale and thin, their bodies trying to adjust to that of human blood once more.

Suddenly, Aro spoke up.

"I hate the humans," he muttered in a pained voice. Throughout the castle, mumbles of agreement rang out. Except for Jane, she had passed out.


End file.
